zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Dash Attack
The Dash Attack is a recurring skill in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. This can be executed by equipping both the Pegasus Boots and the sword. This will result in a headlong forward dash, with sword drawn and held out in front, ready to skewer foes in Link's path. Although it can be used to attack foes, the attack is generally used in-game for crashing into trees to knock useful items from their branches. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past The Dash Attack is automatically activated whenever Link uses the Pegasus Boots. Unlike in its other appearances, this attack can occasionally be used to break some Weak Walls, a feature normally reserved for Bombs. Despite being called a devastating attack in-game, the Dash Attack deals the same damage as a regular sword strike. The Dash Attack is also used by the four Dark Links found in the Palace of the Four Sword in the Game Boy Advance port of the game. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Both the Pegasus Boots and the sword must be equipped. If the sword is unequipped, Link will simply dash forward unarmed, which will harm him if he comes in contact with an enemy. Unlike other games, different weapons can be used while the technique is being applied, like Link's Shield or Bow. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures The Dash Attack is automatically activated whenever Link uses the Pegasus Boots. The Dash Attack has the ability to destroy cracked Blocks. When the Pegasus Boots have been upgraded to Level 2 by a Great Fairy, the Dash Attack can also be used to run over gaps in the floor. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Link can learn the Dash Attack skill from Swiftblade after obtaining the Pegasus Boots. The attack will automatically activate whenever Link uses the boots afterwards, although before he learns it, he will just run headlong without the sword. The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes Link can automatically dash from the outset by pressing the L or R buttons. Several Links stacked on top of each other in a Totem can still use the Dash Attack. If Link dashes into the wall when waiting for players to join him on his venture to the Drablands, an object will fall from the ceiling that will play music from the past games when it is hit by a sword. If Link is wearing the Ninja Gi the delay before the dash will be removed and the overall power of it will double. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Link can automatically dash from the outset as long as he has stamina to run and is equipped with a melee weapon. When preformed Link will preform a quick attack with his equipped weapon though doing so will cause him to stop dashing. The nature of the dash attack depends on the weapon being used. Generally, most weapons, such Swords, clubs, and Hammers, will cause Link to perform a swinging attack or slash; however, when using Spears, Link will perform a forward thrust with far greater range than other weapons. Weapons capable of cutting will cut objects such as grass and trees if they are hit by those weapons' dash attack. Hammers and weapons capable of breaking Ore Deposits with a single hit, will break Ore Deposits, Weak Walls, Barrels, and boxes if hit by those weapons' dash attack. Other appearances Hyrule Warriors The Dash Attack appears as one of Link's combos in his Hylian Sword and Master Sword movesets. It can be performed by using a strong attack immediately after using four weak attacks. Enemies caught in the charge will continue to take damage until Link finishes the attack. To unlock the Dash Attack combo for the Hylian Sword moveset, Link's Kokiri Sword IV Attack Badge must be created at the Badge Market. Hyrule Warriors Legends The Dash Attack appears as part Linkle's DLC Boots moveset, in both her Strong and Special Attacks in Hyrule Warriors Legends and Hyrule Warriors. Due to her lack of a Sword, Linkle uses the Boots she wears as a weapon in place of it. During Linkle's Strong Attack, she will perform the Dash Attack's classic running in place start up animation, before running forward to deliver a knee strike (due to her lack of Sword). If the knee strike hits a strong enemy, Linkle will perform a follow up attack. During her Special Attack, Linkle will summon two Cuccos then perform the Dash Attack's classic start up animation before charging forward in a zigzag pattern along with her two Cuccos who charge forward in a straight line alongside her, damaging any enemies in their path. Non-canonical appearances Soulcalibur II Link can perform the Hyper Dash Attack to damage enemies moving towards Link. The move can be charged to deal more damage and stop opponents from blocking. See also * Downthrust * Great Spin Attack * Peril Beam * Rock Breaker * Roll Attack * Spin Attack * Sword Beam * Tiger Scrolls Category:Skills Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Category:The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild